The Transient Apple Sales Girl
by b hb ujhb
Summary: Esta es una historia en el extremo lejano del tiempo, en un lugar donde las personas tenían vida eterna. Esta es la historia de una niña, que nació bajo de un árbol con frutos rojos. Que fue maldecida a nace con el destino de la muerte. Len x Gumi (Len y gumi)


**_Esta historia esta dedicada una amiga que conocí a Youtude se llama _**xLittleBlackRock **_la quiero_** **_mundo y por eso le dedico este fanfic_**

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-

Esta es una historia en el extremo lejano del tiempo, en un lugar donde las personas tenían vida eterna. Esta es la historia de una niña, que nació bajo de un árbol con frutos rojos. Que fue maldecida a nace con el destino de la muerte.

El gran reloj sonaba atraves de bosque que se encontraba entre las coloridas afueras, por un brillante lago azul había una cocinera de frutos rojos sintiéndose muy inusualmente orgullosa en estos fríos días.

La niña de cabello verdes salió de la casa hacia afuera a vender sus creaciones "Este será el dia, ya lo verán" dijo la niña de cabello verde muy orgullosa la niña comenzó a camina atraves de bosque –Son muy sabrosos- dijo la niña en sus piensa miento con una gran sonrisa, ella había encontraron la gran cuidad de la torre del reloj que era inusualmente ocupada: Con solo con la gran tristeza de la esquinas del pueblo la niña de cabello verdes solos se puso en una esquina de pueblo.

"¿Qué tal un poco de pay de frutos rojos? ¡Lo hice yo misma!" Grito la niña en una sonrisa hacia el pueblo alguna persona la miraba con mala cara y seguía sus pasos -`Pero ni uno solo se vendería´- Solamente la persona despreciaba a la niña de cabello verde –Pero no soy tan diferente a ustedes del todo… Y son tan deliciosos- dijo la niña guardado sus palabras.

La niña se puso su mano en sus cuellos "Otra vez, mi voz se queda corta es como si fuera simplemente invisible" dijo la niña de pelo verde en un susurro, asi es como todo el mundo finjio ignorancia por que la niña estaba maldecida.

Una historia de un mundo muerto, donde solos había una chica viva .. El reloj seguía sonado Tic Tok Tic Tok. Mientras la hora pasaba esa misma noche, ella preparo pays variado en la cara d la niña de pelo verde había una gran sonrisa, La niña todavía no se daba por vencida, en el días siguientes la niña volvió a pueblo a vende los pays incluso las manecilla de reloj apuntaba hacia el cielo y su estomago sonaba de abre, la niña se puso en el mismo lugar de ayer en una esquina de pueblo.

Pasaba la hora y la niña estaba hay con una gran sonrisa en sus cara, mientras la persona pasaba en sus rededores con mala cara y tristeza pero de repente ella fue empujada por detrás la niña callo de boca mientras que sus canasta caía hacia el piso la persona comenzaron a pisotea sus creaciones sin ningún cuidado la niña de cabello verdes solo veía como pisoteaba sus creación.

Miserablemente ella reunión uno a uno sus creación hasta que vio una calidad mano llega, el amablemente puso un pedazo de pay en su boca "Esta delicioso" dijo el rubio sonriendo, sus palabra hicieron hace un giro en mi corazón es como si desbordase el me dio un lugar para llenar solos me quedaba viendo ese rubio asi fue como se extendió conmigo, el lanzo sus mano izquierda por que la niña lo maldijo con un fruto rojo .

Una historia distante de un mundo muerto. Donde solos dos personas vivian, ya no era sola una persona viviente que caminaba en el por que ya eran dos nuetras mano estará unida para siempre, mirando el cielo azul las persona del pueblo se compadecían de ellos: Aquella persona que fueron maldecida por la fruta roja, que no vivirán para siempre pero mueren en su lugar –Aah, que trágica historia-.

Pero los don rieron y rieron y ellos siguieron riendo mirándose uno a otro cargando en sus mano la frutar maldita –Es una maravillosa maldición..- "Incluso si morimos mañana nosotros fácilmente atesoremos el `AHORA´ " dijo la niña de cabello verde comenzó a camina a rededor de bosque `Yo siempre supe que mi voz se vas a queda corta es como si fuera invisible´ decía la niña en sus piensa miento.

Asi fue como todos el mundo fingió ignorancia, por que mundo estaba maldito siendo alejados de la maldición de la `Eternida´ los niños sonreía mientras giraba en el bosque pareciera como si se volvieran locos, luego eso dos niños durmieron, con la intención de reir por que ello dos fueron liberadosen el mundo muerto solos dos persona fueron felices.

Solos en un mundo donde dos persona van esta unidas por toda unida vida en un mundo donde solos ellos fueron felicices

_-Fin-_

_-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o—o—o-o-o—o-o—o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o—o—o_


End file.
